Their Hanging Tree
by Capitolrebel13
Summary: Every District has their own Hanging Tree. This is District Four's and a young couple who made the tree special to them.


**Capitolrebel13: I just love the Hanging Tree song. Its beautiful and sad at the same time. I also love Finnick and Annie and I really needed to right something for them. Enjoy! **

* * *

"Are you sure about this Finnick?" Annie asked. Her eyes darted around. Where are they? The other tributes? Where are they?

"Yes. Yes I am. At midnight." Finnick's voice snapped Annie out of it and she became aware that she was no longer in the Arena. "You remember that tree. It's where we first met. And you know what I heard? Long ago they strung up a man they say murder three. I actually had to do a report for that when I was thirteen." Annie rolled her eyes.

"I don't believe you. I just can't see you doing a report of any kind before or after your Games." She told him. She'd heard of him in school. Strong, smart, and first in his class but he always fell short when it came to school work. A friend of her sister's even had to help him to get it done.

Finnick leaned forward and purred in her ear. "Ok maybe I didn't but you know a lot of strange things did happened there no stranger would it seem if we met up at midnight at the Hanging Tree."

Annie sighed. For the past month or so Finnick would not leave her alone not matter what. "Fine. Have it your way but you better make it worth my while." She smiled but then was thrown back into the Arena.

"_Can I please," She begged the other tribute. "I-I just don't want to be alone."_

_The tribute sighed then smiled. "Fine but you better make it worth my while."_

"Annie?" A shake of the shoulder brought Annie back to reality. She forced her eyes to look at Finnick.

"I'm ok. For now. Thank you Finnick."

He smiled at her. "I don't know what I've done but you're welcome."

Later that night, Annie snuck out of the house she shared with her family in the Victors' Village. It was twenty before midnight. She'd have enough time. The walk to the Hanging Tree wasn't that far really. The Peacekeepers slowed her down and she almost got caught more than once though. A thought of returning home crossed her mind a few times. _No, you promised to meet with Finnick. Other than the constant nagging, he's been nothing but kind to you. _She thought and continued on.

The Hanging Tree was located on a cliff that oversaw the ocean. The tree itself looked as though it was about to fall, many of its branches reached out toward the water. Anyone who saw it could swear that the tree was desperate to let go of land. However the water seemed to not be its place in life for not even the strongest of hurricanes could not dislodge it from its perch on the cliff. Soon the silhouette of the tree found its way into Annie's view but she was still too far away to find Finnick. Upon farther inspection, she found that he was not there at all. A little part of her began to freak out. What if the Peacekeepers had caught him? So what if he was a Victor, being out after midnight was punishable by beating. What if he just didn't show up? How would she feel after twenty more minutes and he never showed but she then saw him the next morning?

"You know," the voice startled her and Anne whipped around to find Finnick stand not that far away. "Not just murderers got hung here. Some were people who got falsely accused. They say if you listen carefully–"

"You can hear a dead man call out for his love to flee. I know that myths Finnick. You don't have to give me a lesson." Annie gave him a stern look which only caused Finnick to smile. In a quick pace, he removed the last few feet between them. By the reflected moonlight on the water, the two shared a kiss. Not just any kiss, a first kiss for both of them. For the rest of the time the two sit in each other's arms and talk about everything. Annie opened up about her Games, something she had never done before with anyone and Finnick told her of what the pain is like to have someone else's blood on your hands. During that time a suspicion of Annie's had been confirmed: Finnick was not like the other Careers of their District.

Later that year the Capitol started demanding for Finnick. He was seventeen now and the law allowed for the woman to ravish him so long as they had something to pay with. It was right before he was about to leave for the seventh time that Annie approached him on the matter.

"I know what they do to you. Not exactly in detail but I do have an idea. You flinch away whenever you first come back and refuse to even hold my hand."

"Annie I–"

"No, Finnick I'm not done. I just want you to know that I love you and I always will. I know that you must do what the Capitol says and I don't hold it against you, not at all. If you really really don't want to go through it than just tone it out. You can't stop it the Capitol always gets what it wants. During the… the act just imagine The Hanging Tree. Our tree. Once you do, run there I'll be waiting. While we're there we'll both be free." A tear slid down one of Finnick's eyes. He stood up and hung her close.

"I love you too Annie. And I don't want to do it with anyone but you." She hugged him back and began to cry. She always cried for him but it wasn't usually until after he left for the Capitol. It wasn't usually until the train was pulling out of the station and she got a dreadful feeling that he was on his way back to the Games. But this time she broke down in his arms, this time he was there to catch her. Before he could say anything though a Peacekeeper interrupted them and led Finnick away.

During her capture in the Capitol Annie would often imagine and lose herself in the very place she told Finnick to run to in his mind. During that time when all hope seemed just out of reach she would speak, both in her mind and out loud, "Are you, are you coming to the tree? Wear a necklace of rope side by side with me. Strange things did happen here no stranger when it be if when met up at midnight at the Hanging Tree."


End file.
